The present invention relates to multiple connectors, and more particularly relates to a multiple connector for connecting multiple telecommunication circuits in parallel which eliminates signal distortion and reduces space occupation.
In offices, schools or public or private organizations, many computers may be connected for on-line operation. A BNC connector is designed for this purpose. However, a BNC connector is not satisfactory in use because it is expensive to manufacture, consumes much cable, and can not effectively eliminate signal distortion during signal transmission.
FIG. 1 illustrates a computer network on-line operation in which the computers are connected through T-connectors via BNC coaxial cable. Because coaxial cable has a certain thickness and hardness, it occupies much space when it is turned in angle. Therefore, when a T-connector is used for connecting multiple telecommunication circuits in parallel, much coaxial cable should be used. Since coaxial cable is very expensive, the installation cost will be high if more coaxial cable is used. When longer coaxial cable is used, it is inevitable that the signal distortion problem will become worse. Further, a regular multiple connector is of fixed type, the outlets of which are not changeable.